Chapter 40
び |rname = Pūru Asobi |etitle = Fun in the Pool |volume = 6 |chapter = 40 |pages = 11 (Part 1) 11 (Part 2) |rdate = March 18, 2018 (Part 1) April 1, 2018 (Part 2) |previous = Chapter 39 |next = Chapter 41 }} Chapter 40 is titled "Pool Play". Summary Part 1 In her room, Karen is building a pyramid with cards as she is informed an envoy from World Headquarters is coming by Minister of Public Welfare. Karen wonders if the envoy is coming to extradite No. 2 but Minister of Public Welfare is unsure and says they are aware of the existence of the Nos. Karen then begins to question if a spy is within them and believes Minister of Technology is suspect, and Minister of Public Welfare agrees because she was from World Headquarters. However, the director says it is okay to be there as they have diligent guards around them and tells Karen not to worry. Later at school in the pool room, Shota is watching the girls as he wonders who he should pick for the day. Natsu appears from the pool and wonders if he is going to swim, but Shota states that he is tired. Natsu then sits next to Shota and reveals she is aware he did it with Koyuki and Hakuro but begins to talk about her new swimsuit as she reveals her breast to Shota. Suddenly, Shunka, Rikka, Chifuyu, and Koyuki begin a competition among themselves. Akira then comes from the pool, and as they talk about their swimming competition, Natsu asks Shota to stand up for a moment. She then cuts Shota's swimsuit and she warns Shota that everyone will see it. Natsu and Akira get closer to Shota as he becomes petrified. Part 2 Natsu warns Shota about the others girls seeing him so she offers Shota a bath towel but Akira tells him he has to get in her new elastic swimsuit. After getting in her swimsuit, Shota finds is amazing having close contact with her. Moments later, the swimming competition ends and the girls completed it at about the same time (except Chifuyu who drowned). Rikka then asks where Shota was so Natsu tells Rikka that he returned to class. Hearing this, the girls are disappointed but went to lunch. Meanwhile, Shota and Akira are underwater. When the girls left, Shota and Akira reappear from the pool. Shota finds their plan interesting but thought they overdid it. As she gets in the water, Natsu feels that he is angry so she puts his hand on her breast before telling him to punish them. Later at night, Hakuro runs outside in a hurry to urinate in the grove. She then remembers Koyuki telling her to not walk in the grove because Shunka and her friends believed it was haunted by ghosts. However, in the grove, Hakuro believes Koyuki is old enough to not believe in ghosts but thinks she trying to be nice. Suddenly, she hears a noice in the forest so she quickly runs away. Characters in Order of Appearance Part 1 *Karen Kamiya *Minister of Public Welfare *Minister of Technology *Shota Doi *Natsu Ichijo *Rikka Yanagi *Shunka Hiiragi *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Koyuki *Akira Todo Part 2 *Akira Todo *Shota Doi *Natsu Ichijo *Shunka Hiiragi *Koyuki *Rikka Yanagi *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Hakuro Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6